


Stereotypes

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairy, Fairy Reader, Multi, Werewolf, vampire, vampire natasha, werewolf bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: The three of you were more than the stereotypes.





	Stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> Show your support. Give kudos. Leave a comment. Add to your bookmarks. Buy me a KO-FI.

Natasha x reader x Bucky

The three of you definitely had stereotypes that most people believed about you. Vampires were creatures that shield away from bright, peppy, people and were enemies with werewolves. Fae were tiny men and women who got drunk on cream and were always happy. Werewolves hated vampires, were blood thirsty killers and could turn into a dog whenever they wanted.

While not all of these were true, the three of you did fall into some of these categories. Natasha really was more of a grumpy character, you could be quite peppy, and Bucky did enjoy turning into a large dog more often than not.

But that doesn’t mean that the three of you were your stereotypes. Just because Natasha could be grumpy, doesn’t mean she wasn’t the softest person to exist, just because you were peppy, doesn’t mean you didn’t have dark days, and just because Bucky turned into a wolf doesn’t mean he was bloodthirsty.

You are more than the stereotype.

“Come back to sleep bed, lynbovnik.” Natasha cooed, reaching out to grab Bucky’s hand. Bucky huffed slightly and turned around to give her a soft smile. You and Natasha were wrapped around each other watching him intently, you albeit sleepily.

“Doll, I promised I’d go for a run with Steve and Sam this morning. Just like the I promised to go yesterday, and I canceled then, I can’t cancel this morning.” He said, kissing her hand lightly. “I promise I’ll be back soon.”

“You do know you two are torturing Sam, right?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at the man. “He can’t keep up with Stevie and don’t act like you don’t cheat.” You added, smirking as he tried to look innocently.

“It’s not cheating.” He argued, leaning down to kiss you on the brow. “It’s just using an advantage I have.”

“If you’re going to cheat, you might as well just come back to bed.” Natasha said, smiling coyly.

“Nice try.” Bucky smiled, kissing you both before moving over to the door. “I’ll be back soon.” He promised, waving to you both before leaving the room. Natasha rolled her eyes before curling further into you and burying her face in your chest.

“Good morning to you too.” You chirped, running your finger through her short red curls. “Someone’s affectionate today.”

“You smell good.” She murmured, raising her head slightly. “So does Buck.”

“I’ll ignore the creepy factor to that.” You smiled. “When was the last time you fed darling?” You asked, pushing back her hair to look at her eyes.

“Couple days ago.” Natasha shrugged. “I’m still fine for a while.” She said, raising herself up further, until she was straddling you. “What do you say, we call in sick today and when Buck gets back just all stay in bed?”

“We don’t get sick.” You laughed, a tinkly sound you’d been told. “Everyone knows that. They wouldn’t believe it for a second.”

“They could.” She mused, kissing you on the neck. “I could tell them you were infected with something life threatening and the only cure is to stay in bed and cuddle all day.” She continued, looking at you with a smile. “I think they’d buy that.”

“You know you try to pull that, and we’ll have Clint and Steve and Tony, badgering us all day. We wouldn’t get a moment’s peace.”

“A girl can dream.” Natasha said, laying her head back on your chest as you wrapped your arms around her. The two of you whispered plans for the day to each other and shared gentle kisses, for a long time, never moving from your position, and that was exactly how Bucky found you when he came back.

“I see you two have been productive.” He commented, leaning against the door frame with a smile.

“The most.” Natasha replied, lifting a hand out for Bucky. “Come back to bed, Buck.” Bucky smiled as he came back over to bed. He laid down and pulled you both onto his chest.

“You two do know we have to get up soon, right?” Bucky mentioned, kissing you both on the head.

“No, we don’t.” Natasha said, shaking her head with a smile. “Didn’t you hear? Y/N has a life-threatening illness and the only way we can cure it is by cuddling all day.” She added, taking your hand in hers.

“Y/N is sick? Well, that changes everything, we’ll have to cancel everything today and make sure she gets better.” Bucky said, settling back in bed with the two of you.

“Bucky, no! Tony, why are you encouraging this?” Natasha sighed, exasperatedly. You and Steve shared a look before entering the main living room. Natasha was glaring at a meek looking Tony and Sam, Tony in his iron man suit and Sam wearing his wings pack, while Bucky watched the interaction in wolf form.

“You two are supposed to be grown men.” She continued, pointing at Tony and Sam. “Why can’t you ever act like it?”

“Why aren’t you yelling at Bucky?” Tony whined, pointing to the dark-furred wolf. “He joined in too. It might as well have been his idea.”

“He is currently a wolf, Stark.” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “When I want to feel crazy, I will yell at him.”

“Is it safe to ask what the hell is happening?” You asked, watching the scene in amusement.

“Ask these two children.” She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. Moving away from the two men, and wolf, she pressed a kiss to your lips before stalking out of the room muttering about needing a drink.

“Okay, what did you two do to Nat?” Steve asked, shaking his head as he moved to the two. You moved over and sat on the floor and greeted Bucky.

“Why does everyone assume it’s us?” Sam whined. “What if Bucky started it? Or, what if Natasha just went crazy and started yelling at us for no reason?” both you and Steve said nothing, only stared at the two. “Okay fine, it was us.” Sam relented.

“What did you do?” You asked, standing up. Tony and Sam looked at each, waiting for the other to admit what they’d done.

“We might have got a Frisbee.” Tony admitted, causing you and Steve to groan.

“Oh Gods.” You groaned, holding you hand over your eyes.

“And we might have started playing in here, with Bucky.” He continued, rubbing the back of his neck. “And then we decided to up the ante and we got suited up and Bucky shifted.”

“What did you break? Who did you break?” Steve questioned, looking between the three.

“Only a table.” Sam insisted. “And then Nat came in and started yelling about wearing our suits inside, and throwing things inside, and treating Bucky like a dog when he’s not a dog.”

“But to be fair he was acting like a puppy. Like an excitable puppy.” Tony continued.

“Give me the Frisbee.” You demanded, holding your hand out. Tony sheepishly handed it over to you. “So, you were playing fetch with Bucky.” You stated an the two nodded. “And you did he enjoy it?”

“It seemed like he did.” Tony said as Sam nodded.

“And you two didn’t invite me, for shame boys.” You said before showing Bucky the Frisbee. “You want to play Buck?”

Bucky let out a happy bark and started jumping around your legs.

“Y/N, Nat isn’t going to like this.” Steve tried to warn.

“I can handle Nat. Come on, Buck, catch.” You said before throwing the Frisbee to Sam. Sam caught it with wide eyes before smirking.

“Catch Tony.” He said, throwing it to the iron man. Soon a full game of Frisbee broke out complete with everyone using their suits/powers.

Both Sam and you were flying and took great pleasure in stealing the disk whenever you wanted. Steve used his superior speed to keep the Frisbee from everyone and Tony did a little bit of everything.

Meanwhile, Bucky barked happily and ran around enjoying what was happening around him, acting much more like a puppy than a werewolf.

“Get it!” Steve said to Bucky, pointing at you. Bucky raced forward and grabbed the Frisbee out of your hands and flung it towards Steve. Bucky than give you a wolfy smile before tackling you to the ground.

“Aah, Bucky no!” You complained trying to get away from the man/wolf. Bucky licked a long stripe on your cheek causing you to groan and everyone else to laugh.

“I leave you alone for ten minutes.” Natasha said from the doorway. Everyone stopped at the sound of red head and turned to face her. “I thought we established no Frisbee indoors and that Bucky is not a dog.”

Bucky climbed off you and shifted back. “Nat, it’s just for fun.” He said, moving over and pulling her into his arms. “Come join us for a while, doll. You’ll see it’s fine.” He added, running his hands down his arms.

Natasha didn’t say anything for a minute, just looked at the five of you. “Fine.” She sighed, placing her drink on a side table. “But the second someone breaks something we stop, deal?” She bargained.

The five of you agreed to her terms and she helped you up as Bucky shifted back to wolf form.

“Now that we’ve got that out of the way,” She started before stealing the Frisbee out of Steve’s hands. “Catch Y/N.”

The six of you continued your game of Frisbee, or really keep away, for a long time. All of you enjoying the feeling of not having to hide and being able to use your abilities/suits comfortably.

You’d barely left the bedroom all day. You couldn’t find the energy or the will to want to move. You’d had to cancel all your plans for the day but didn’t find yourself feeling guilty over cancelling.

It had been a little over two years since you’d been banished from your home realm. For wanting to help humans and not fitting the mold of your people, they kicked you out of the realm and onto earth.

Realistically you knew things worked out well. You’d ended up joining a team of people who also enjoyed helping people and the world, you’d gained a new fantastic family and you were in love with two of this planet’s best people.

But it still hurt. Your birth family had abandoned you and banished you from your own home, because you weren’t what they wanted you to be. You couldn’t find the energy to want to be okay today, so you didn’t.

You stayed in bed. Natasha and Bucky knew that their words, while soothing, weren’t going to help with how you felt. You’d slept for most of the day, Nat waking you up to force you to eat something, but otherwise you were left alone.

“Dorogoy, wake up.” Natasha cooed, gently shaking your shoulder. You groaned and attempted roll away from the woman only to bump into Bucky.

“No.” You moaned, burying your face into the pillow. “Let me sleep.”

“Please, baby doll, just open your eyes for us.” Bucky murmured into your ear, letting out a sigh you rolled over, opened one eye and peaked at the two. They both looked incredibly suspicious.

“What are you two up to?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

“You’ll find out.” Natasha said cryptically, grabbing your hand. “Come on, dorogoy. You’re going to want to get up for this.” She continued, pulling you into a sitting position.

“Are you sure?” You asked, allowing yourself to be pulled up. “Because right I just want to sleep.”

“Positive. You’re going to want to see this.” Bucky promised, helping you out of bed. “This is a surprise, so we’re going to need you to close your eyes so we can get you changed.”

“Guys I appreciate the effort, but if this surprise has anything to do with sex, I’m just not in the mood. I’m sorry.” You apologized, glancing between the two.

“This surprise has nothing to do with sex.” Natasha swore, taking your face in her hands. “It is solely to cheer you up, and if you see how we dress then you’ll guess what it is. So, we just need you to close your eyes for us, okay?”

“Okay.” You agreed, closing your eyes. The two quickly undressed and re-dressed you, before sitting you on the bed and changing themselves.

“Alright, baby doll, I’m going to lead you now.” Bucky said, leading you by hand. He led you forward and from the ding you could tell you were in the elevator. When the elevator stopped Bucky led you out and continued to walk you forward. After a car ride and some more walking the three of you finally stopped.

“Am I allowed to know where I am now?” You asked, eyes still closed. Natasha and Bucky chuckled lightly at the slight whine in your voice. They knew you hated surprises.

“Open your eyes, dorogoy.” Complying you opened your eyes and were stunned at the sight that was before you. You were standing in the middle of a forest decorated with twinkling lights, blankets and pillows covered the forest floor with a low moss-covered table set with food and wine.

The air was thick with the rich scent of flowers and the woods themselves. The sounds of a running creak and the wind dancing though the trees echoed throughout the forest. Looking down Natasha and Bucky had dressed you in the short, flowing, backless, dress you’d arrived on Earth in.

Looking at Bucky and Natasha with tears in your eyes, you noticed they’d dressed in a similar style as you. Natasha wearing an almost matching dress and Bucky was wearing a long sleeve red shirt and black pants.

Running over to the two you quickly pulled them both into your arms. “I love this.” You whispered, tears slipping down your cheeks. “It reminds me of my old home.”

“We thought you’d like it.” Bucky murmured, pulling back to wipe the tears off your cheeks.

“Are these good tears?” Natasha asked, looking slightly concerned.

“The best.” You smiled, letting out a little laugh as you wiped your tears away. “Thank you for this. I love you both so, so, much.”

“We love you, doll.” Bucky replied, kissing you chastely.

“Love you too, nasha malen’kaya feya.” Natasha murmured, repeating Bucky’s actions.

“Now come, I want you to show me everything.” You chirped, pulling away from the two and running closer to their surprise. The two smiled watching as you flittered around the forest talking to the trees an animals.

You were back.

The three of you were more than the stereotype.


End file.
